Contracted Works: Temptations of a Goddess
by Spiritblade
Summary: The edited chapters of InsaneGuy2010's AMG fanfic: Temptations of a Goddess. (HEAVY M Rating).


**Ah! My Goddess: Temptations of a Goddess**

**Chapter 1: Urd**

**Original Draft written by InsaneGuy2010**

**Edited by Spiritblade**

**Disclaimer: **Hey, it's me Insane-Guy 2010! Yeah, it's been some time since I've been in the writing fanfic thing but it's all cool now. This story has been in my head for some time now and it has been bothering the crap out of me. You will probably notice some of the dialogue as it was taken from the manga with some altercations. So, without farther ado, here is it. Also, I don't (in anyway) own the 'Oh My Goddess' series, I only wish that sometimes.

**BY THE WAY, THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS. **

_**Editor's foreword: **_I, **Spiritblade**, hereby acknowledge that this story – from first word to last – is the property of InsaneGuy2010. Should he choose to change any part of the story, I grant him – **InsaneGuy2010** – the right to do so. I also thank him for granting me the chance to edit his story, thus allowing me to train myself in a genre that is hard for one such as I – who prefer the political, war and espionage genres – to write. And now, my readers, from InsaneGuy2010 and myself, I present the first chapter of the former's original 'Temptations of a Goddess'. Enjoy.

**- X X X -**

Keiichi Morisato has lost count of the days since he had made a wish that would bind the lovely Norn of the Present to him. She had offered him his heart's desire and all the dark-haired mechanic could think of at that point in time, was that the goddess remained by his side forever. It was a selfish wish, one that took Belldandy away from both her friends and her family. One part of him felt guilt, while another part – a greater part – felt the embers of both love and desire being fanned into an unstoppable inferno. He glanced at the goddess who walked next to him, realizing only then that the latter was looking at him in askance.

"I'm sorry, Belldandy. My mind was elsewhere. You were saying…?" Keiichi asked,

"I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me, Keiichi-san," the brown-haired goddess said, "There is a sale being held at the market, which I believe will not strain our budget overmuch."

Indeed, finances were tighter than ever before. Back when Keiichi had been living in the dorm with the rest of the Motor Club's male members, he had been living on what little his family would send him and what he had earned on the numerous part-time jobs he took to make ends meet. And that, the young man thought, had had him living off instant noodles, leftovers and biscuits for more times than he could count. Keiichi would be damned before he let Belldandy live on the meagre fare he was used to.

"I would like to, Belldandy," Keiichi replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "but I have a lot of assignments to finish. Miharu-sensei has made it clear that if I handed in another late assignment, she will not hesitate to deliver me to the Biological Sciences Department for dissection. And that is after she has beaten me within an inch of my life in the dojo…"

Keiichi shivered inwardly. Most guys he had the misfortune of meeting were chick magnets. Handsome, charismatic and wealthy, they wanted for nothing. Girls flocked to them, hoping to earn their affections. He, on other hand, was stuck with being average in looks, poverty and the company of those who had been judged unworthy by their peers. That and the fact that he had earned the twisted affections of some of the Nekomi Institute of Technology's most skilled and sadistic martial artist, Aoko Miharu.

Belldandy giggled, a musical sound that made Keiichi smile. The way it lit up her face and made it more radiant made the young man's heart race even as it took his breath away. How could she smile like this when his wish had made her a prisoner? True, she had said otherwise (and had pointed out that a First Class Goddess could not lie), but the young mechanic had his doubts.

"In that case, is there anything I can get you, Keiichi-san?" the goddess asked him.

"No," Keiichi replied, "I'll meet you at home."

"_Hai_, Keiichi-san," Belldandy smiled at him before turning the corner and walking towards the market, singing an old lullaby as she did so. Keiichi did not know what language it was, but it soothed him and seemingly stole the weariness and despair from those who heard it.

'_If only I didn't have homework…'_ the young man thought as he let out a long sigh as he made his way home.

**X X X**

Keiichi unlocked the front door that led into the temple and stepped on something hard. Looking down, he noticed that it was a package. It had his name and address on it, but no return address. The young man raised an eyebrow. Who could it be from? Entering the main annex where he and Belldandy lived, the young mechanic put his coat on the hook and took a pair of scissors out from the nearby drawers. What he found within was a tape, the title of which that made his heart race. On the label, written by a woman's elegant hand, was a promise to reveal everything. The young mechanic grinned, "Somebody sent me an adult video….?"

He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of people who would send him such a gift. Of these, he knew two who were more than willing to share their bounties in exchange for further favours later. Keiichi shivered; knowing those two, he would be pulling more overtime at the construction company they worked part-time at so as to provide the Motor Club with more funds. It was a good thing the manager liked him, and had tasked him to ensure that his machines and heavy vehicles were working well. He shook his head; no good would come looking a gift horse in the mouth. For the first time in a long time, they had given him something useful for a change.

'_This,'_ the young man thought as he made his way to the living room, _'I have to see…'_

Keiichi was one of the rare few within his campus who had yet to experience the pleasures of sexual intercourse. As such, and because of his shortcomings, what little he knew of the act came from the erotic videos he watched. He slotted the tape into the VCR, before glancing briefly in the direction of the main entrance. He did not want Belldandy to find him in the midst of…relieving himself, as it were. His attention was soon returned to the television when he heard music from being played from its speakers. Melodious and playful, it hinted to the carnal promises that would have made a jaded libertine sell his or her soul for but a taste of. Keiichi's lips ran dry when he saw long, shapely legs inch up tantalizingly.

"Wow," his voice was rough, "How far do those legs…go?"

The young man paused in mid-sentence when he saw one foot emerge from the screen, as a beautiful, bronze-skinned, silver-haired woman materialized before him. She gave a sigh of satisfaction as her feet touched the heated floors. One part of Keiichi told him that something like this had happened before, not too long ago, when Belldandy had come into his life. Another part – a larger part – was struck dumb by a potent mix of lust, shock and confusion. His though processes were brought to a screeching halt when the woman's knee slammed into his face, knocking him out.

The woman shook her head to clear the disorientation of what her kind called a Gateway Transition Protocol, and saw that the individual whom she had wanted to have fun with was out cold. The latter was bleeding from his nose, an indication that her erupting from the television had been harder than she had predicted. The blue-and-silver clad winced in sympathy.

"Oops…"

A knock on the door and an all-too-familiar voice echoing throughout the building told the silver-haired woman that she had the time to do one of two things. Either she tended to the young man she had knocked unconscious, or hide quickly. One look at the swirly-eyed mortal was all the dark-skinned beauty needed to make her decision. She knelt before the VCR and ejected the cassette that had acted as her Gateway medium into Assiah-Midgard, before standing behind the unconscious Keiichi, _'I'd better hide quickly. If she finds out I'm responsib__le for this, the powers know what she'll do…'_

"_**Spirits of Light, Divine Earth and Dusky Night, heed my command and do my will. Conceal!" **_the silver-haired woman spoke. The ground beneath her shimmered, and she sank swiftly into the floor seconds before the door slid open. Belldandy's eyebrows shot to her hairline when she saw Keiichi on the floor, blood streaming from his nose and a bruise on his face. She rushed over to his side, and put the young man's head on her lap, "Keiichi! What happened…?"

It took a while before Keiichi could speak, and what came out was gibberish, "I put a woman in the television and a video came out…?"

The goddess looked at the young man in concern, realizing that his thought processes were still recovering from the impact, and put her forehead to his, "I'm sorry, Keiichi-san. I will have to go through your memories to find out what just happened."

The answer came within moments. The woman Keiichi had seen emerge from the television was someone Belldandy knew all too well. But what on earth was she doing here? The goddess lowered her companion gently to the floor before standing up, looking around the room for signs as to where the silver-haired woman may be hiding. Keiichi, in the meantime, managed to overcome the severe disorientation that came with being hit too hard and sat upright.

"Belldandy…?" the young man asked as he wiped away the blood form his nose, "What happened…?"

"All right, sis! I know you're there! Come on out!" Belldandy shouted, her eyes scanning the room for the temporal distortion that would announce the opening of a portal. Said gateway suddenly materialized between Keiichi's legs as the silver-haired woman's upper torso emerged from it. The young man yelped in surprise and made to get away, only to find that that the latter had rested her arms on his legs, effectively pinning him in place.

"I knew you'd figure it out before long, Belldandy. How have you been doing?" the woman greeted Belldandy with a playful grin before turning her head upwards to look at Keiichi, "And you must be Keiichi Morisato, the young man who has all of Heaven in an uproar. I'm Urd, Belldandy's big sister. As to why I'm here," the silver-haired goddess turned her attention back to her younger sister, "I've come to help her recharge her System Force."

"Is that the only reason you're here, Urd?" the edge in Belldandy's tone made the silver-haired goddess wince.

"You've always been a sharp one, Bell," Urd said as she traced a runic sigil in mid-air and a scroll materialized where it had been seconds later, "No, that was not the only reason I'm here. I'm your big sister. As such, I have the right of all big sisters everywhere to poke my nose where it doesn't belong…"

Belldandy snatched the scroll in mid-air, her blue eyes scanning its contents for several seconds before turning an annoyed gaze on her sister, "Were you spying on us, Urd?"

"Like I said, I exercised the right all big sisters have in poking their noses in their younger siblings' affairs," the silver-haired goddess replied, a playful glint in her eyes that quickly gave way to nervousness when she felt a brief but violent gust of wind that warned her that her younger sibling was getting angry, "But the real reason I am here is to help you recharge your System Force, Bell! It's standard procedure! You can check the 287th Scroll of Osiris. It's written on the fourth paragraph that a divine or an infernal intermediary must come down to Midgard to establish a mana tether for a high-level spirit as the latter cannot do it upon the establishment of a pact!"

The air around the younger goddess cracked violently, a sure sign that her older sister's explanations had not assuaged her suspicions regarding the latter's motives, "Do not lie to me, Urd. You do not have access to the rites to do so. Only a Deity Second Class, Unlimited, has access to them. You are a Goddess Second Class, Limited License holder. Now tell me the real reason why you have come down to Assiah!"

Urd barely had time to raise an anti-magic barrier before a thunderbolt smashed into it, "Calm down, Belldandy! Just let me explain…!"

Keiichi swiftly dove for cover as Belldandy sent another, the shockwave causing the table to flip over and the shoji doors to fly off their rails. The young mechanic knew that any attempt on his part to stop the two quarrelling sisters was suicide. One could stop a brawl. One could stop a gunfight. One could even stop countries from launching nuclear missiles at each other. None of the above could stop two powerful, beautiful deities when they decided to settle their differences by throwing thunderbolts at one another. He decided that the living room – no, the temple – was no longer a safe place at this point in time and began crawling to safety. Unfortunately, the Fates decided that the lone mortal in the room would provide them with some small measure of amusement, and nodded to the youngest amongst them. Grinning, she pulled the thread that was the mortal's life slightly, and the next thunderbolt the irate Belldandy hurled at her sister soon bounced off her barrier and into Keiichi.

The poor young man was sent several feet into the air with a strangled squawk and crashed back down, blackened and smoking. Whatever argument Belldandy and Urd had was soon forgotten when they saw what had happened, and the two rushed to his side. Neither heard the Fates snickering and nodding to one another as they prepared to make the young mortal's life more interesting.

**(O) **

Night had already fallen by the time Keiichi finally returned to the temple. It had been a long day and the young man wanted nothing more than to take a long bath before turning in. Unfortunately, the pile of work the professor had seen fit to drop onto the laps of his students had derailed his plans. He had taken a quick dinner with Belldandy and Urd before retiring to his room to study. He pulled his folder and books out of his bag and placed them on the _kotatsu_ table before heading for the nearby drawer where he kept his snacks. The young man smiled when he saw that Belldandy had gotten his favourite brand of chips when she went to the market early that morning.

Keiichi sat down on the table and opened his books to the pages he had marked earlier during the lesson before tearing open the bag of chips. This, he grumbled inwardly, was going to be another long night. Engineering was by no means an easy subject, but did the professor really have to make it more difficult? The formulas were simple to understand, but the underlying theory was far more complex. He reached into the bag of chips, not realizing that Belldandy's mischievous, older sister had taken advantage of his lack of attention to carry out the second part of her plan. One she knew her younger sister's would-be mate would enjoy immensely. Her lips curved into a playful grin as the oblivious mortal reached out to where his snack was, only to grope her by accident. A strangled gasp left Urd's lips as he did so, causing Keiichi to whip his head around so fast that the silver-haired goddess feared her companion for the night would suffer from whiplash.

"Oh, my….," Urd said, looking at Keiichi through her lashes, a playful smirk on her face, "Please be gentle, Keiichi-_san_."

The young man reddened when he realized just what it was he had his hand on. He was about to withdraw it when Urd put one hand over his, preventing him from doing so.

"Did I _tell _you to remove your hand?"

Keiichi squeaked at that. Urd chuckled; she was going to enjoy teaching him all there was to know about physical intimacy. The fact that she was going to be his first made her heart race even more.

"Urd…" the young mechanic licked his lips, "What are you doing…?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kei-_chan_?" Urd leaned in closer, so that she was mere inches away from kissing him, "I'm making you mine."

Keiichi swallowed hard upon hearing that, and his eyes took in the gorgeous woman that was before him. Clad in a flowing dark-purple and gold-threaded flowing dress that clung tightly to her curves and a plunging neckline that revealed her considerable assets, Urd was raw sexuality and unbridled passion given form. It took everything Keiichi had to not embarrass himself or to ogle the silver-haired temptress who looked every bit like a wolf ready to pounce on her prey.

"Can you repeat what you just said, Urd-_san_?" Keiichi asked, unsure if he had heard her right, "I'm a bit slow on the uptake."

The silver-haired goddess leaned in closer then and blew into his ear, the gesture causing the young man to freeze, before repeating what she said earlier.

"I want to make you mine," she whispered, the husky undertone of her voice making it _perfectly_ clear what it was she intended. The devilish part of Urd giggled in delight, as the young man froze in her embrace. She could feel Keiichi's _anima_ blaze with lust and longing. The sheer purity of his emotions made even World of Elegance, Urd's angel and her eternal companion, shiver. The goddess drew back, to see indecision on the mortal's face. She smiled; the fact that Keiichi had not taken her words as license to push her down and have his way with her marked him as a good man. Belldandy had really hit the jackpot. If it had been her who had been sent to grant his wish…would Keiichi have wished for the same? Urd did not know. What she knew now was that there was a chance to share in her sister's good fortune, and maybe – just maybe – have her own wish come true.

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"As you already know, I have been keeping an eye on both you and Belldandy," Urd said, putting one finger to Keiichi's lips to forestall whatever it was he wanted to say, "I was curious, you see. I wanted to know what kind of mortal would dare bind a goddess to his side for all eternity. I'll be honest with you, Keiichi – you caused _quite_ the uproar in Heaven when you made that wish. The last time a mortal made such a wish like that was ages ago during the Springtime of Creation, after the Great War against the Titans."

"I'm sorry, Urd-_san."_

"Just call me Urd, Keiichi," the goddess pinched the mortal's nose playfully, "I am, after all, your sister-in-law. And do not apologize. You did nothing wrong by wishing for something you wanted more than anything else in the world. And take it from me, you silly idiot: it makes more sense in my eyes to wish for someone to be by your side than to ask for wealth, fame, power and glory. But to answer your question why I want you…" Urd turned to look in the direction of Belldandy's room, "I like the way you treated Belldandy. You love her, even though you do not say it. And actions speak louder than words."

"I do…?" Keiichi looked confused, "But I just treat her with the same courtesy she treats me…"

"Idiot…" Urd bopped Keiichi playfully in the temple, "I've seen the way you look at her, kiddo. You have a meteor shower in your eyes every single time," she emphasised the last three words, "you do so. And the way you speak her name…? It is like a prayer. You are in love, Keiichi. And you are starting to realize that it is all right for you to fall in love."

Keiichi reddened. It was hard to gainsay a goddess who knew more about love and passion than anyone alive.

"So let me ask you again," Urd put her arms around Keiichi, "Are you in love with Belldandy?"

The young man closed his eyes, the image of a smiling Belldandy sun-bright behind them, "Yes, Urd. I am."

Urd nodded, before taking Keiichi's hands, which had fallen away in the middle of their conversation, and placed them on her breasts. The latter reddened once more, but he did not resemble the tomato he had been earlier. This time, there was less hesitation.

"Could you love me as well…?" the Norn of the Past asked her younger sister's mate.

Keiichi looked at Urd. It was clear to the young man that the latter was giving him permission to take her in whatever way he wished, but his conscience – irritated beyond words by the urgings of his baser instincts – was telling him that accepting what the voluptuous, silver-haired goddess offered was tantamount to betraying her younger sibling with whom he had made a pact with. But how was he going to refuse what Urd was offering without insulting her? Keiichi had no wish to be on the receiving end of one of Urd's thunderbolts.

"Do not worry, Keiichi," Urd said, sensing his hesitation and understanding the reasons behind it, "This is what I wish," and she slipped the young man's hands beneath her gown, so that his rough, callused hands rested on warm flesh, "And if Belldandy learns of this, I will have a word with her."

"Urd…"

"Every god and goddess that descends to Midgard – or Assiah, as some call it – has a wish that one mortal out of the countless thousands can grant. You granted Belldandy's wish, Keiichi. You will grant mine. And I know," Urd shivered, remembering the vision she and her sisters had had months prior, "that you will grant the wishes of many more. So, I ask you, Keiichi Morisato, to grant me, Urd of the Evening-star, Norn of the Past, my wish."

The silver-haired goddess leaned forward and kissed Keiichi on the lips, the tender caress that melted away reason and stirred passion, "Be mine. Be ours."

Keiichi's libido proceeded to electrocute his more rational counterpart and unlock that which the latter kept under chain, lock and key. Finally, it whispered softly, someone had managed to stir its master's heart. And the inferno that spilt forth was beautiful and pure. The young mechanic pulled Urd into his embrace, kissing her fiercely. The goddess's eyes widened briefly before closing as she returned it. He licked her lips, a silent request to take it a step further. Urd was more than happy to agree, and parted her lips, allowing Keiichi to French kiss her. The goddess felt her heart race and her blood burn. Dear Aphrodite and Ishtar, where – and from whom – had Keiichi learned how to kiss like that…?

When Keiichi finally let her up for air, Urd was blushing. The Norn of the Past had had lovers before, but the ardour that her younger sister's destined one had displayed put them all to shame. There was something in it that simply set the demonic blood – and her divine one, as well – on fire. Both parts of her reached for the mortal, hungry, wanting to have him worship them and wanting to be possessed by him in turn. One small part of Urd cursed luridly; she had fallen into her own trap. The larger part giggled in delight, excited by the possibilities that unfolded before her in the Loom of Fate.

"Where…" Urd was breathless, "Who taught you to kiss like that?"

"I just did what my body told me to do…" Keiichi replied.

"So," Urd wrapped her arms around Keiichi's neck once more, the sultry smile on her lips telling the young man that she was far from satisfied, "Are you done? Or do you want to go even further?"

Keiichi did not speak. Words were meaningless now. He simply leaned in and kissed her once more, pulling the goddess close to him. Urd pushed her tongue into his mouth, to pay him back for his surprising her earlier.

'_Wow_,' the young man thought, '_Someone is eager to start_…'

Keiichi ran a hand down Urd's back, relishing the softness of her silver hair as he squeezed her ample rear. The Norn hummed in approval, and gasped as her lover ran kisses down her neck. She mewled in pleasure, unable to believe how quickly Keiichi had gotten her to second base in so short a time. Urd tried to regain some measure of control, but it was to no avail. She heard World of Elegance laugh softly deep inside her, and told her to submit and be devoured. Or maybe, Elegance added, she would turn the tables on Keiichi and show him just what she was capable of. She had, after all, almost made Troubadour almost sell his True Name to her. How easy would it be to have Keiichi be hers? Urd scowled at her angel. The latter was supposed to help her, not quote her mother's parables!

The minute Keiichi kissed her collarbone, Urd's was sent back to the real world, her angel's melodious laughter echoing in her ears. The silver-haired goddess realized that she had unconsciously pulled the young mortal into her embrace, and that the latter's breath was warm against her skin. Keiichi kissed her clavicle before withdrawing to look at the woman who had him in her arms. What he saw was a sight men across the ages would sell their souls for and which authors of romance and erotica would pay a fortune to behold. Urd's body was gleaming with sweat, her dark purple eyes dazed and her lips parted. She smiled at him.

"I take it," the silver-haired goddess's husky voice was like warm whisky running over the embers, "that you want to go further."

Keiichi's voice was rough, filled with desire and reverence, as he replied in the affirmative. Urd leaned backwards then, using her arms to support herself, before looking at the young man from the corner of her eye. Her body language and the playful gleam in her eyes told Keiichi just what she wanted him to do. He nodded before reaching out and pulling her dress down slowly, revealing more of her body to him. From the moment Keiichi had first seen her, Urd had all the proportions that would put a swimsuit model to shame and a sensuality that made a porn star look like a blundering schoolgirl. The minute Urd's large, full breasts sprang free of their confines and her dress pooled around her waist and spread arms, he realized that his previous assumptions had been way off the mark.

"Urd…" Keiichi's voice was a soft whisper, "You're beautiful."

The goddess blushed upon hearing that. Urd was used to hearing the sweet words from gods who sought to get in her pants, to take pleasure from laying with the sinful, half-breed daughter of the Almighty and to acquire some measure of influence from both Him and the Empress of Niflheim. Few had been like Troubadour, who had done so without any ulterior motive. And none were like Keiichi, whose wish had seen to him laying claim to a goddess many deities within Heaven wished to make their bride. And now, that same wish would bind Urd in its silken chains as well.

The silver-haired goddess swore that she heard World of Elegance gasp as Keiichi cup her breasts, running his fingers over the dark-pink areoles with a skill that made the Norn wonder if her lover had lied about his not having a girlfriend (or girlfriends, a snickering voice at the back of her mind added treacherously). Urd was about to say something, but Keiichi lowered his head to her right breast and began to suckle on it.

A strangled moan left Urd's lips, and she wrapped her arms around Keiichi's head so that the latter would not withdraw until she was satisfied. And, oh damn it all, he was sending whatever was left of her self-control into a place that would only relinquish its grip on her when it was sated. It ran a gentle finger down Urd's spine when Keiichi switched from her right breast to her left one.

This time, Urd could not keep a strangled shriek from leaving her lips as she felt something warm and wet drench her panties and her inner thighs. Keiichi looked up at a trembling Urd, whose glazed eyes and shaking body told him that the latter had just been hit by an orgasm.

"Urd," the young man looked briefly at the door, "You have to keep it down. Belldandy might…"

The goddess put a finger to his lips, cutting him off, "Don't you worry about it, Keiichi. Before I came in here, I put a ward on both Belldandy's room and ours that will ensure that our…fun," her lips curved in a grin that would put the Cheshire's to shame, "will not be interrupted."

Keiichi nodded before continuing where he left off. One of his hands reached down to between Urd's legs, and he slipped one hand under her panties to the already-drenched opening. Urd's eyes widened as one of Keiichi's fingers sought out the fleshy nub and began to tease it.

"K-Keiichi…" she whimpered.

The young man smiled, relishing the look of ecstasy on the goddess's lovely face and the way she was writhing. He was proud of the fact that he could cause a woman to get so aroused even before intercourse. One of his classmates had said that worshipping a woman you love was – is – just as important as showing (and telling) her that you do. Keiichi did not let up in his torment of Urd for the next 15 minutes, and the voluptuous, silver-haired Norn was all too willing to allow herself to be reduced to quivering mass of flesh and sensation by her lover's hands.

"That was only the appetiser, Urd-_san_," Keiichi said finally, as he gently lowered Urd to the floor and started to remove her panties, "We have yet to get to the main course."

"What do you….?" Urd asked, but was cut off when she felt something sinuous brush against the warm folds of her labia. No, he wouldn't dare…! Before the goddess could voice her protest, her mortal lover began carrying out his promise to up the ante. Her body rocked as orgasm after orgasm shook her body under Keiichi's merciless assault, and it was only when a thunderous shockwave tore through her body did Urd unleash a scream that would have woken every soul within the temple's grounds. Warm, viscous fluid erupted from the goddess's body, drenching the face of her lover, who kissed the opening from whence it came tenderly before standing up.

Knowing that Urd had yet to be fully satisfied, Keiichi prepared to take the final step…but found himself with a problem. He himself was so aroused that he could not remove his trousers, a fact that the recovering Urd found amusing.

"Here," the goddess said as she knelt before him, "let me help you…"

"And how are you going to do that?" Keiichi asked.

"Like this…" Urd grinned as she waved one finger in mid-air, light trailing after it. The zipper on Keiichi's trousers simply slid down on its own, which amazed the young man. Magic certainly does have its perks, he thought. Urd took advantage of his distraction to slip her fingers under both the hem of his trousers and underwear, the lustful leer on the face of the former telling the young man just what it was his companion had in mind.

"Urd," Keiichi started. "You don't have to…"

"But I want to," Urd said, interrupting him. "Besides, turnabout is fair play, Keiichi. Now take your punishment like a man!"

The minute his erection sprang free, Urd's silvery eyebrows hit her hairline. Her angel asked if there was any chance if they could quickly return to Heaven to get a Sarcophagus of Incarnations from the Valkyries. She wanted a chance to have this particular horse mount her. The goddess, for her part, was too shocked to say anything. Keiichi was, for lack of a better word, well-endowed. The minute he got up inside a woman, the latter was going to scream the house down. Belldandy was a lucky girl. And Urd was going to teach her sister's man just how to make her pure-hearted sister scream the _**SKY**_ down.

Urd wrapped her hands around Keiichi's erect phallus and started to stroke it. The young man moaned at her ministrations, and shivered when she lavished brief, fluttery kisses on his manhood.

"I'm going to make you feel even better, my dear Keiichi…" the silver-haired goddess said, as she drew closer to him. The young man wondered what it was his lover meant, only to have his thoughts utterly derailed by the sensation of something warm and wet around his shaft. He looked down to see a sight that would haunt him for nights to come, and would be repeated for all the years the goddess would be in his home.

Urd was giving him a blowjob. She looked up at him, the fierce light in her eyes bespeaking of pleasure that succubae lavished on their Destined Ones as they breathed life into their offspring. Lightning and liquid fire ran through Keiichi's veins as the dark-skinned, silver-haired goddess sought to pay him out for his earlier trespass. It took all of his considerable willpower not to ejaculate; he had no wish to disappoint Urd by giving in too early. Sensing his resistance, the goddess took a leaf out of the Goddess Aphrodite's book. Fellatio, the latter had told Urd, was akin to a warrior sharpening his sword. The tongue was the whetstone, and the phallus of one's lover was the blade. Sharpen both sides – and the sensitive underside – for the best results.

The end result had Keiichi doing to her what she had done to him earlier. His hands gripped her head tightly as she continued to pleasure him.

"Urd…" his voice was hoarse with desire, "I'm going to…"

"I know," Urd replied as she withdrew, "And this is one of the first two actions that will mark me as yours."

Smiling wickedly, the goddess put her lover's erect shaft between her breasts and squeezed them together with her hands. Keiichi gasped as he felt Urd's globes press tightly about his phallus.

"Urd…?"

"Do not say anything, Keiichi," the goddess whispered, her voice a melodious contralto that would have made saints kick a hole in the stained glass windows of their own Churches, "Submit, and let me devour you."

The young man gave a strangled moan as she started to make real one of the many fantasies that her lover had sequestered deep within his soul. Urd licked the bared head of his shaft, teasing and torturing her sister's bond-mate with a ferocity she had never visited on her former lovers. The knowledge that she was Keiichi's first, that her body was the one that would sanctify his, excited her. The ecstasy on his face, his refusal to submit to the inevitable, only served to arouse Urd all the more.

"Do it, Keiichi," she cooed, "Let it out…"

The moment the words left her lips, what little restraint Keiichi had had in holding back the tide vanished. His seed erupted repeatedly from his phallus, covering Urd's hair, face and breasts in a thick layer of warm, viscous fluid. The silver-haired goddess could smell, could _taste_, the sheer vitality of her lover's seed. The latter's soul-aura was a rich, silver-streaked scarlet – a colour that Urd had seen in only a handful of her many lovers. Keiichi wanted to impregnate her, to bind her to him in the same way he would bind Belldandy. The young man sank slowly to the floor, his breathing heavy in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"How was that, Keiichi…?" Urd asked as she ran two fingers over her breasts and face, scooping up the warm fluid before licking them clean, "Did you enjoy it? Do you have the strength to continue?"

The young mechanic was unable to reply; the sight of the silver-haired goddess tasting his seed before lathering it over her body had caused both his tongue and his thought-processes to freeze. The latter smiled wickedly when she saw that her lover had become hard once more and his soul-aura had blazed with fresh potency.

'_Oh, he's ready for round three…'_ Urd heard her angel giggle in libidinous delight.

"I will take that as a yes," the goddess's smile became predatory as she crawled towards her companion, allowing her dress to slip from her body, "But first, let me get that shirt off of you."

Keiichi did not resist, and soon his body was felt the cool air brush against his skin. Urd ran her hands over Keiichi's body. His body, while far from the Adonis-like perfection that the Norn was familiar with, was lean and strong. It spoke of hard labour and long hours spent in pursuit of a cherished dream. Before Keiichi had made his wish asking that her younger sister be by his side forever, that dream would be one undertaken by the young mortal alone. But that had changed. Urd kissed his chest, before pushing Keiichi onto his back.

"Urd…" the young man finally found his voice.

"Hush, Keiichi," the goddess whispered as she straddled him, her elegant fingers taking hold of his engorged phallus and placing it at the opening between her legs, "I want you to enjoy this."

"Will I be alive after all this?" Keiichi asked with a playful smile.

Urd chuckled, her violet eyes bright with mirth, "Of course. Unless you want me to go all the way…"

The implication that he would not be able to keep up with Urd was a shot across Keiichi's bow. Though inexperienced (in his own eyes) in the ways of lovemaking, he was confident that his stamina would allow him to hold his own. As such, he threw down the gauntlet that would lead to his being late for class the next day.

"I dare you, Urd."

"Challenge accepted," Urd growled playfully before slamming her hips down, sheathing Keiichi completely in a single stroke. Her eyes shot open wide and she drew in a sharp breath as she felt the latter penetrate deep, her vaginal muscles clamping down tightly upon the massive intruder inside her. Keiichi clenched his teeth, trying to maintain some vestige of control over the beast he had let out of its cage. It was almost impossible to; the way Urd was using her body to tease him was driving him crazy. The voluptuous, silver-haired goddess wrapped her arms around her lover before pulling him into a kiss, moulding her body against his even as she began to slowly move her hips. Everything Aphrodite, Ishtar and Lilith had deigned to share with the daughter of the Empress of Niflheim, the latter turned on the young mortal in her arms. She stoked the lust in Keiichi's soul to incredible heights, even as she fanned the fires in hers, and knew that it was only a matter of time before they were both swept away by that unforgiving ecstasy that would render them both insensate.

She didn't have to wait long for Keiichi to decide that he wanted to take their lovemaking up several notches. He put her hands on her hips and began to increase the tempo, each thrust slamming hard against her cervix and each threatening to pierce through that fleshy gateway into her womb. The image that took shape in Urd's mind excited the goddess; Keiichi would be the first to soil and defile her in a manner she would allow no other to. There would be many nights beyond this one where she and Keiichi would make love – and each would bring Urd closer and closer to the day she chose to steal the laurel from her younger sister and give birth to Keiichi's children. She smiled; the thought of silver-haired children with brown eyes, looking at her with mischievous grins as they ran their father ragged, sent warm fire and electricity racing through her veins.

"More…" Urd begged Keiichi as he thrust into her body furiously, "Don't stop, please…"

Keiichi gave it all he had.

**X X X**

The first thing Belldandy saw when she opened her eyes was the empty futon her elder sister had occupied some hours before. The lovely goddess frowned; she knew that whenever her elder sibling was out of sight, she was usually up to something that would end up with the latter being censured. When Belldandy had been in the Spiral Tower, her seniors and instructors would regale to her stories of Urd's exploits. Every story shocked, awed and embarrassed the younger goddess. Her sister was bright and daring, a free spirit for whom the words tradition and restraint were meaningless.

The younger Norn rose from her futon and left her room to search for her elder sibling. She did not have to go far. The minute she walked past Keiichi's room, the goddess felt the emanations of a mystic ward. Belldandy frowned; had the demons managed to circumvent the Bounded Field she had put around the temple? Carefully, so as not to alert whoever was within the room with Keiichi to her presence, the goddess slid the door open a crack.

What Belldandy saw both shocked and aroused her.

She saw her elder sister having sex with Keiichi. The former was riding the latter furiously, her bronze skin gleaming with sweat as she raised her arms high and gyrated her hips in a manner reminiscent of the belly dancers of the Middle East. Keiichi's strangled moans and the lewd words that spilled from Urd's lips - words that were spoken in Celestial - made Belldandy blush. She watched Keiichi run his hands over Urd's body, touching her in places and ways that made her elder sister cry out. She felt her heart race as he lay her sister on the floor, and proceeded to thrust into her with such force that the latter's hips were lifted off the floor. She felt her lips go dry as the cries that left Urd's lips bespoke of her utter abandonment of the pride that defined her.

_'Is it really as good as Bastet says it is...?'_ Belldandy wondered as she slowly parted her yukata enough to slip one hand to her nether regions, trying to alleviate the ache and the hunger that grew sharper with each passing moment. The minute her fingers brushed across the fleshy nub at the opening between her legs, she almost cried out. White-hot pleasure and lightning caressed her with temptation's silken fingers. It bade her to throw restraint and caution to the wind and to join her sister and her bond-mate in their dance. Belldandy gritted her teeth, choking back the cry she knew would alert both Urd and Keiichi to her presence.

The young goddess knew that what was going on was bad and wrong, but she could neither avert her eyes nor say a word. And as the night wore on, she realized the reasons why: she wanted Keiichi to take her in the same way as he did Urd, and to mark her as his forever. And she felt her angel, Holy Bell, whisper in a voice redolent with lust, her assent in doing so.

She heard her teacher's voice whisper a truism that had seen to no few deities leave Heaven for the mortal world: _'Angels and their divine hosts can fall, Belldandy. And if they fall because they reached for that which made them whole, then it was a price worth paying.'_

**X X X**

Keiichi gazed down at Urd as he continued to ram into the silver-haired goddess. The way her internal muscles played on his manhood bespoke of skill and experience that bordered on the impossible. He was close, so very close to breaking. The way Urd licked her lips told him that she knew it too, and would do her damnedest to make sure he would not be able to move when it was over.

Amidst the haze of pleasure and the heat of passion, one small rational part of Keiichi's mind told him that the AV tapes he had watched paled in comparison to what he was experiencing at that very moment. He took in the way Urd's silvery hair clung to her skin, the way she mewled, the dark-pink areoles on her large breasts, the sheer, utter perfection of the temptress who held him in her arms. He was grateful to the _Kami_ that his first time was with a woman as beautiful and as voracious as Urd.

"Urd," Keiichi's voice was hoarse, "I'm about to…"

"So am I..." Urd replied as she wrapped her legs around his body and proceeded to match his thrusts.

"Urd," the torment in Keiichi's voice served to send the inferno already blasting its way through Urd's veins and her mischief to wicked heights, "Move. I'm going to..."

The goddess cut her lover off by pulling him into a kiss that would have made the heart of an incubus tear free of its body in short order. The feel of Urd's lush body against his, the way her muscles played on his engorged length as it penetrated her womb, the lust and the love in her violet eyes all served to propel Keiichi over the edge. His hands clamped down on Urd's round buttocks as he came. The silver-haired goddess threw her head back and screamed as she felt her lover's seed slam repeatedly against her womb, the searing heat of his essence driving her into ecstatic convulsions.

When Urd was finally able to think clearly, the first thing she saw – and felt – was Keiichi kissing her before pulling out from her body. The Norn of the Past moaned in protest as her lover did so. His being inside her was comforting in many ways. Her angel crooned in agreement, but told her mistress that her lover's ardor and strength were not yet spent. Urd smiled upon hearing that. She placed one hand over her lower belly, a calculated move that drew Keiichi's attention to her nether regions and her inner thighs. Urd knew without looking that the latter's semen ran down to the floor in thick rivulets, a sight she knew would arouse the ardor of any man regardless of whether he was a god, demon or mortal.

"You're not done, are you...?" Urd looked at Keiichi from under her lashes, her voice a husky purr that sent a shiver down the latter's spine.

The young man smiled, as he reached out and ran a hand down her jaw.

"I think I have enough in me for another round," Keiichi replied, as he ran a hand down to her collar, over her breasts before taking hold of her elbow, "And I hope you have the stamina to keep up."

"Famous last words, Keiichi," Urd replied with a saucy grin.

"So said the girl who almost screamed the house down," Keiichi placed one hand on Urd's hip, "Now lie on your stomach, Urd."

"What are you going to do?" the silver-haired goddess asked her lover, despite already knowing the answer.

"Something I have always wanted to try."

**X X X**

Urd had never had anal sex before, but she had heard from Aphrodite about how good it felt. She had never done so with any of her previous lovers, as the silver-haired Norn was a traditionalist when it came to love-making. She heard World of Elegance ask her if Belldandy would be able to take what Keiichi was capable of dishing out. Urd grinned at her companion. She looked forward to finding out. The old saying that the quiet ones were the best lovers may well prove to be all too true when it came to Belldandy.

The goddess's thoughts were derailed when she felt something hard push against her anus, and she felt her heart race with anticipation. She looked over her shoulder at Keiichi, "Be gentle, Keiichi. I...have never done this before."

"Understood, Urd-san," the young man replied.

"Urd," the goddess replied, gritting her teeth as she felt her lover begin to penetrate her, "Call me Urd. And if you must attach a suffix..." she gave a strangled gasp as Keiichi erect length parted the sphincter and prepared to enter its untouched interiors, "Call me Urd-chan. We...are already well past first base, Keiichi...!"

**X X X**

The eerie wail that led Urd's lips as Keiichi penetrated her once more sent Belldandy into a fiery crucible of rapture that made even her angel scream in ecstasy. The deep anguished moans that left Urd's lips as Keiichi began to move were a sweet melody of veneration and violation that sent lightning erupting from her nether regions to her heart and warm, liquid fire racing once more through her veins. When she heard Urd complain about Keiichi's slow pace, the latter's reply was to kiss the former on the back of her neck and increase it.

Urd's moans became shriller, more filled with delight, as she was driven into the floor. Her pleas echoed in Belldandy's ears, a sinful melody that the younger goddess knew would one day spill from her own lips. One small part of her – the last ember of rationality that remained – repeated a maxim that Bastet loved using: love burned all the brighter when lust fanned its gentle flames.

Already the embers were already burning bright and would soon become a beacon that would light the road that would guide a man to his destiny.

**X X X**

Urd found herself utterly incapable of rational thought. Every time Keiichi slammed into her, the force of the impact reverberated all the way up to her head. She mewled in delight as he penetrated her again. Urd could sense that Keiichi was fighting to not come before she did, a gesture the seductive goddess appreciated. It showed that he was a considerate lover. The Norn of the Past was glad that things had turned out the way they did. Her decision to 'educate' Keiichi in the carnal arts – not that he needed it – had been a good one.

The young man leaned forward once more and bit her ear lightly, an unspoken request for Urd to kiss him. The latter complied, after which Keiichi withdrew from her. The silver-haired goddess looked at her lover in confusion.

"Are you done?" Urd asked, hoping that that wasn't the case.

"Not yet," Keiichi replied, smiling at her, "I'm just changing our positions. Besides," the young man used his eyes to indicate his erection, "does it look like I'm done?"

Urd's grin would have made an arch-succubus proud. Straddling Keiichi, the silver-haired Norn positioned her rear to his shaft and proceeded to sheath him once more. The sheer rapture on his face made Urd shiver in delight. It took the better part of a minute before his brown eyes cleared. Urd leaned forward so that she was but an inch away from kissing him, her sultry voice a sharp blade slowly flensing away what little remained of her lover's admirable restraint.

"I am going to ride you into Paradise, Keiichi," the goddess purred, "I will not forgive you if you get there ahead of me..."

With that, Urd started to move. She leered down at her lover, like a conquering Empress relishing the subjugation of the last scion of her nemesis. Her body was a weapon by which she would enslave him, even as it treacherously quaked and forged silken chains that bound conqueror and conquered. Urd alternated the pace in which she rode Keiichi between one that was slow and gentle and one that was fast and vigorous. She drew out the torment of her lover, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he broke.

Unfortunately, Keiichi decided at that very moment to turn the tables on her. He began to fondle her breasts, teasing her nipples, before sitting up and proceeding to suckle them. The Norn mewled. She felt her lover's tongue brush against them as he switched between them. Every so often, he would gently bite them, the sensation – along with the enormous erection that was thrusting into her body mercilessly – served to bring her closer and closer to the closing act of their love-making.

"Keiichi," Urd moaned in ecstasy, "I...I..."

The young man's reply was to increase the rhythm, which caused the silver-haired goddess's mind to practically white out. The fact that Keiichi had her arms around her body told Urd that he was close to breaking as well. _'__Good_,_'_ Urd heard her angel's breathless voice, the soul essence that had flooded her body from Keiichi's seed making her punch-drunk, _'__let us end this as it should...'_

Keiichi thrust one last time into Urd, penetrating deeply, and allowing his seed to spill into her body one last time. Urd wrapped her arms around Keiichi, shaking in ecstasy, a low, sweet moan leaving her parted lips as the latter's soul essence flooded her. The silver-haired goddess relished the warmth of post-coital bliss and the comforting feel of Keiichi's body against – and within – hers. Likewise, Keiichi was breathing hard, his endurance at an end. Only his willpower and the fact that he would bring Urd crashing to the floor with him kept the young mechanic upright.

"Did you...enjoy that, Keiichi?" Urd drew back so that she could look her lover in the eyes.

The young man nodded.

"Cat got your tongue, I see," the Norn grinned playfully, "I'm glad."

Urd stood up and took a step back, allowing Keiichi to see what he had done to her. She placed her hands behind her head and struck a pose. She saw the young man swallow hard, the awed look in his eyes, so gentle yet so filled with lust, as he ran his eyes over her body before returning to meeting hers, did wonders to an ego that did not need to be flattered.

"But, for now, I think it best if you rested," the goddess added, her eyes alighting on her lover's unfinished schoolwork, "I think you are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Keiichi followed her gaze, and winced. His teacher would send him to the firing squad come her period. There was no way in hell he would be able to finish it tonight, let alone stay awake.

"I know," the young man replied, "Let me take care of it."

Urd knelt before him, "There is also one other matter, Kei-_chan_."

"And that is...?"

"You do know that we have to tell Belldandy about this, right? I am not your contracted goddess; she is. And taking what is rightfully hers is, by the laws of both Heaven and Hell, a grave sin. No devil or deity would allow such a transgression to go unpunished."

Keiichi looked in the direction of Belldandy's room, "Yeah, I do. I may have hurt her badly by doing what I have done, Urd. But," he added when he saw the silver-haired goddess frown, "I do not regret doing what I just did with you. I...just dislike how easily I gave in to temptation."

"Idiot..." Urd leaned in and kissed Keiichi on the forehead, "Temptation is a double-edged sword that can lead one to ruin as it can to completion. And don't you worry. I will talk to Belldandy after you leave for school tomorrow. I'm confident that, after I explain things to her, you'll be doing to her what you did to me."

"Urd," the young man swallowed hard upon hearing that, "Is she...like you?"

Urd laughed then, a musical sound that made him smile.

"That," the goddess replied as she pinched the young man's nose, "I cannot say. But you know what they say about the quiet ones. So pray hard that she is not as...lively as I am."

"Are you really that eager to see me in hospital, Urd?" Keiichi asked stonily.

"It would give me a chance to dress up as a nurse and have my way with you," Urd replied with a playful wink, "And don't tell me that the thought does not appeal to you. But enough of that..." the goddess looked at the futon, "It's best you get to bed, Keiichi. You are, as I said earlier, going to have a long day tomorrow."

Keiichi nodded and laid down on the futon, "Do you want to join me, Urd...?"

The Norn hesitated briefly, looking in the direction of the room she had occupied an hour before, before nodding her assent. Urd laid down next to him, her silvery-haired glowing like starlight, her lush body warm against his. Even at rest, the goddess was a picture of sensual beauty.

"I will say one thing about you, Keiichi," the Norn said as she waved one finger in mid-air, a light blue flame trailing in its wake, before pulling the young man into her embrace, "You know how to make a woman happy."

As darkness descended and wrapped the two lovers in its gentle embrace, neither heard the door slide shut behind them.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Editor's Afterword:**_You have my full permission to draw your swords, guns and knives. But before you proceed to skin me alive, please tell me if the story flowed well and if it managed to make your heart race. Do leave a review behind to tell me if I screwed up or otherwise. Thanks.


End file.
